A Leoa e o Dragão
by Lyra-R
Summary: Uni Alter. Gina é uma jovem rica e independente, Draco também, o que acontece quando e esses dois se cruzam?


**A Leoa e o Dragão**

**A Minha História**

_Terras de Weasley, Escócia 1722._

Gina bufava de raiva nos jardins do castelo. "Como eles puderam fazer isso comigo?". Como seus irmãos prepotentes e superprotetores tinham tido coragem de negar-lhe isso? O maior desejo de seu coração. O motivo de tantos anos de treinos e dedicação? Tinham lhe negado suas terras, seu castelo e principalmente a liberdade que isso lhe traria.

Tinham decretado com toda a arrogância masculina que ela se casariam assim que eles achassem um pretendente a altura para ela. Logo para ela que tinha armado os maiores planos para se livrar de todos os outros! Só havia um jeito. Gina teria de fugir. Reivindicar suas terras e se preparar para enfrentar seus irmãos e pretendentes quando chegasse a hora. Era guerra que os Weasley queriam, então guerra teriam.

Com esses pensamentos na cabeça Gina rumou para dentro do castelo como quem ruma para uma batalha a muito esperada. A batalha era arrumar seus pertences e despachá-los para suas terras. Sorrindo ela foi encontrar suas criadas.

Ainda no salão de onde Gina tinha saído tão intempestivamente, se reuniam um grupo inusitado. Seis homens ruivos, marca de todos os Weasley, e parecidos ao mesmo tempo que eram diferentes, um lorde moreno e uma bela lady quieta e sentada a um canto com um livro em mãos a esconder o rosto.

- Ela vai acabar cedendo. Ela sempre cede - Ronald Weasley falou, ele era alto, forte e magro, tinha cabelos ruivos escuros e sardas salpicando seu nariz.

Rony meu amigo. Sinto ter de dizer isso para vocês, mas essa atitude só vai fazer a doce Virgínia transformar a vida de vocês num inferno, já chego a sentir o calor das chamas.

Harry, o Duque de Potter, acabou de falar e encarou o amigo, moreno e com olhos verdes esmeraldas tão vivos e brilhantes pela brincadeira que era tão natural nele quanto a cor peculiar de seus olhos. Era talvez o único homem ali que percebia que a pequena Gina era uma jovem com o temperamento tão fogoso quanto seus longos cabelos. Ele sabia que ela era cheia de determinação e indomável como o mar revolto que batia nas pedras atrás do castelo. Ele crescera entre eles e conhecias a todos como a si próprio.

Harry, pare de preocupá-lo. Nós conhecemos nossa pequena irmã. Ela vai xingar, mas vai acabar cedendo. Ela vai acabar por ver que é melhor estar casada com um bom homem e deixá-lo cuidar das terras a ela deixada por meu pai.

O chefe da família falou. Guilherme, o quinto Barão de Weasley. Alto e forte, parecia mais um pirata do que um Lorde.

Eu concordo com Harry, Gui. Gina vai se rebelar e não vai ceder. Ela nunca vai se acomodar - Frederick, ou Fred como todos o chamavam falou.

Eu concordo, Gina vai se rebelar, ela fala daquelas terras desde que aprendeu a falar. Ela quer ser dona das terras e não simplesmente a castela das mesmas.

Jorge fez coro ao irmão gêmeo, eram ambos do mesmo tamanho, baixos e robustos, com rosto de anjos e temperamento de sátiros. Eram os inventores e pregadores de peças da família, estavam sempre a armar alguma brincadeira para alguém.

Gui, eu tenho de concordar com os gêmeos. Gina sempre conseguiu 'desencorajar' os pretendentes...

Desencorajar, Carlos, elas os fez saírem correndo e chorando isso sim! - interromperam Fred e Jorge falando juntos como quase sempre acontecia.

Prefiro o termo desencorajar, é mais sutil. Se alguém aqui pensa que ela vá aceitar um casamento imposto, está muito iludido!

Carlos era o segundo mais velho e o melhor guerreiro dos Weasley, baixo como os gêmeos e bem mais robusto.

Acho que Gui fez o certo! Concordo que é um disparate deixar Gina ir para aquelas terras sem um marido. Ela já esta mais do que na idade de casar.

Percival, ou Percy, o mais tedioso e diferente entre os irmãos Weasley, falou. Era o clérigo da família, e principal vitima dos gêmeos. Alto e magro, nunca poderia ser um guerreiro como seus irmãos então se tornara um pastor.

A única que não se manifestara em nenhum momento naquele salão era a bela lady sentada no canto. Dela se viam o vestido rosa claro que lhe delineava o belo corpo e os cabelos longos e castanhos, seu rosto estava encoberto pelo livro, porem todos estavam cientes da presença da mulher e de que ela teria uma opinião sobre o caso. Todos se viraram para ela e ficaram a olhando. Sentindo esse olhar ela baixou o livro revelando o belo rosto com olhos cor de brandy.

Ela olhou para todos os presentes, focalizando principalmente seu marido, Rony, e finalizou por olhar Harry. Esse sorriu, já sabia o que Lady Hermione Granger de Weasley iria falar e como iria falar, ela não pouparia ninguém, como sempre. Harry sabia que a magra e feminina lady nunca pegara em armas a não ser para tirá-las do caminho, mas era a melhor e mais implacável guerreira daquela sala, ela usava a razão e a lógica para acabar os oponentes.

Agora vocês querem saber minha opinião? Agora que o que tinha de ser dito já o foi e a água transbordou? Pois se querem saber eu vou lhes falar. Acho que todos aqui são uns calhordas, todos! Onde já se viu? Vocês conhecem Gina desde que ela nasceu, sabem o que ela é capaz de tudo quando acuada, e acuaram ela! Gui falou com ela com toda a arrogância e prepotência de um senhor falando com o mais humilde e insignificante servo. Obrigá-la a casar é o mesmo que mandá-la aos braços da solidão eterna! E ameaçar mandá-la para um convento? Francamente Percy, você quer ser responsável pelo incêndio de um convento? Por que é no mínimo isso que ela vai fazer. Vocês foram arrogantes e medíocres com ela, uns por ação e outros por omissão, ela saiu daqui não tendo com quem contar. E não me olhe com esse olhar de poderoso Barão Gui, por que a mim não intimida nem um pouco, e só irrita sua irmã. Ela quer tomar conta das terras dela, terras essa que meu finado sogro deixou-lhe em testamento, não como dote como ele mesmo escreveu, mas como presente. Desvinculadas de qualquer controle da parte de seus irmãos e principalmente da presença de um marido. E por que seu pai fez isso Gui? Por que sabia que Gina acabaria por encontrar um homem que fosse o certo para ela. E o que vocês fazem, em Gui, Percy e Rony? Tentam obrigar sua irmã a deixar o sonho dela de lado, à vontade dela pela de vocês. Se alguém aqui tem de casar é você Gui, que precisa gerar herdeiros para o Baronato. E você também Percy, como o bispo bem lhe falou, e não ficarem se metendo na vida de Gina. E vocês Fred, Jorge, Carlos e Harry, por que cargas d'água se calaram enquanto esses loucos falavam, por que não mostraram a Gina que a apoiavam? Eu a apoiarei em qualquer decisão que ela tomar, se ela quiser partir para as terras dela eu aplaudirei. E tente fazer algo contra Ronald, que vai ver do que sua mulher é capaz.

Ela vai fugir Mione. Se bem conheço a obediente e tímida Lady Virgínia de Weasley, ela agora esta despachando uma carruagem com suas malas e pertences.

Harry falava enquanto se dirigia a uma das janelas do salão que dava para o portão principal do castelo. Apenas riu ao ver a carruagem saindo em disparada e complemente repleta de coisas.

Aquela túnica é minha? Ela esta roubando minha túnica nova! - Harry abriu a janela enquanto os Weasley corriam para as demais janelas - Virgínia Weasley! Cuide muito bem dessa túnica! E espero sinceramente que essa calça não seja minha também, se não você vai se ver comigo!

Os Weasley estavam pasmos com o fato de Harry, Duque de Potter, ter acertado a reação de Gina. E ele ainda brincava com ela enquanto eles pasmos viam sua fuga.

É sua sim Potter. Cuidarei muito bem e lhe devolverei quando for me visitar em meu castelo. Até.

Com esse grito Gina atiçou o cavalo e saiu em um galope muito acelerado pela estrada. No salão se encontrava no mais absoluto silencio enquanto olhavam a pequena mulher a galope desaparecer na curva da estrada, quando a poeira por ela levantada já tinha quase baixado o silencio foi quebrado por uma gargalhada de Potter que chegou a assustar os demais, não demorou muito para os outros começarem a gargalhar também. E assim ficaram até se acalmarem, foi ai que Mione falou:

A Leoa de Weasley Fugiu!

Todos se olharam e as gargalhadas voltaram a ecoar pelo salão. Era verdade a Leoa de Weasley tinha fugido pelo portão principal de um dos mais protegidos castelos de toda a Escócia.

_Terras de Malfoy, Escócia_

Ela era louca, só poderia ser louca. Ninguém teria coragem de lhe dizer o que ela lhe disse se não tivesse enlouquecido antes. Ele era o senhor daquelas terras, o dono de tudo o que seus olhos alcançavam e muito mais ainda, era o sexto Duque de Malfoy, e ela tivera a coragem de lhe dizer aquilo! Falara de casamento e herdeiros, como se isso fosse algo que ela controla-se, como se ela pudesse controlar com quem ele casaria e quando.

Sua mãe, a Duquesa de Malfoy até ele casar, achava , em sua mente insana, que poderia obrigá-lo a casar com quem ela escolhe-se como quem obriga uma criança a comer verduras.

Draco ria alto, uma risada que nada tinha de alegre ao contrario, ela lembrava mais uma ameaça do que uma risada, enquanto cavalgava pela estrada. Ele não queria saber se a chocara com suas palavras duras e iradas, se ofendera sua pretendente bem educada e pudica. Como sua mãe achava que ele se casaria com aquela jovem com cara de cachorro? Tinha de reconhecer que a jovem era bem nascida, loira e com um belo corpo, porem de se imaginar deitando-se com ela. Draco soltou um esgar de nojo.

Era um belo quadro aquele, um belo jovem, sobre um fogoso garanhão todo negro. O jovem loiro, alto, forte, com olhos azuis como gelo e pele branca como as nuvens que estavam no céu. Um belo e poderoso guerreiro, um Duque, senhor de muito prestigio e terras. Fugindo da ira que uma mulher lhe infringira, fugindo para não torcer aquele belo e delicado pescoço de sua mãe com suas mãos, para não ter de olhar para a cara daquela besta que sua mãe escolhera para ele. Cavalgava a esmo pela estrada, queria apenas desanuviar a mente. Quantas vezes enquanto seu pai ainda era vivo ele tinha feito o mesmo para não matá-lo? Sua família sempre fora mais uma provação do que uma família realmente, ele recebera amor e carinho dos servos, nunca de seu pai ou de sua mãe. O pai o via como uma extensão de si mesmo, algo que teria de ser tão frio, cruel e desumano quanto ele, e sua mãe sempre o ignorara, até que seu pai morreu. A partir da morte de seu pai ela o tinha infernizado dia e noite, fazendo-o sentir saudades do tempo em que não tomava conhecimento de sua existência.

Draco se olhou em volta e viu que estava quase na divisa de suas terras com a dos Weasley. Seu pai os desprezava, cobiçava suas terras e credibilidade que nutriam no povo. Draco não pensava nada deles, sabia que eram numerosos, uns seis ou sete filhos ao total, que eram guerreiros conhecidos e que possuíam muitas terras e a gratidão de muitos nobres e reis. As terras que possuíam ali foram deixadas para a única filha dentre vários irmãos. Ouvira histórias mais diversas sobre a dama que era possuidora daquelas terras bem como seu castelo, diziam que era bela e feia, ao bel prazer de quem falava, era inteligente ao estremo ou uma parva, refinada dama ou guerreira habilidosa, na verdade ele não acreditava em quase nada daquilo até poder ver com seus próprios olhos a jovem dama.

De repente deparou-se com a cena mais inusitada de toda sua vida, na verdade ele não sabia que aquele momento iria dividir sua vida e defini-la para sempre. Havia uma carruagem virada e três ou quatro servas aflitas e dois bandidos amarados e muito machucados, um menino que se vestia com roupas maiores que ele e que não tinha altura nem para ter nem doze anos, lutava com o que parecia o último dos bandidos. O salteador até lutava bem , porem o menino demonstrava a perícia de um guerreiro bem treinado, quem quer que fosse o menino seria um ótimo guerreiro quando crescesse!

Antes que Draco pudesse desmontar ouviu um gemido e triunfo acompanhado de um de sofrimento. Viu o bandido cair inconsciente aos pés do menino que o chutava enquanto falava:

Veja o que fez inútil, rasgou a túnica de Harry, ele vai me matar por isso, ele bem me disse que eu ia me ver com ele se algo acontecesse com essa túnica. Bastardo, vai a forca por tentar roubar um Weasley!

O braço do menino sangrava e pelo rasgo em sua túnica se via o corte feito pela espada de um dos bandidos.

Droga, Disy querida, você é a mais habilidosa costureira que eu já conheci, poderia costurar essa túnica de forma que ele não percebesse que eu a rasguei? Sabe que Harry nunca me perdoara se eu lhe entregar ela rasgada e ensangüentada, por favor, minha vida depende disso!

Minha Lady, a túnica é a menor das perdas, a senhorita foi ferida. Deixe-me cuidar desse corte, Disy vai consertar a túnica e vamos lavar tão bem as roupas do Duque Harry que ele nem vai notar que a senhorita as usou. Claro ele lhe viu com as roupas dele, que a senhorita não deveria nem ter pego.

O queixo de Draco caiu, o menino era na verdade uma Lady? Como? Resolveu então chegar mais perto e se apresentar a tão diferente dama. Queria saber mais sobre a lady vestida de rapaz que lutava como um guerreiro bem treinado e que se dizia uma Weasley.

Com licença - falou Draco se espantando com a rapidez com que a jovem desembainhava a espada, porem ele também fora bem treinado e era hábil guerreiro, sacou a adaga que mantinha no cinto e o deixava rente ao pescoço alvo da donzela - Ola, eu sou Draco, o Duque de Malfoy, dono dessas terras.

Draco foi sarcástico em seu tom, porem sincero. Olhava bem nos olhos da jovem a sua frente, podia ver o rosto mais belo já visto em sua vida. A branca pele sem maculas do rosto dela, com uma boca pequena e vermelha, os olhos cor de chocolate, tão profundos que Draco poderia se perder dentro deles, e aquele cabelo que parecia de fogo, labaredas de seda que se soltaram na luta e agora caiam soltos e lisos até a cintura daquela deusa.

Desculpe-me pela atitude alteza. O senhor deveria manter essas estradas mais seguras. Eu sou Lady Virgínia de Weasley, encantada em conhecê-lo.

Ao falar a jovem guardou a espada e fez uma delicada reverencia. Draco poderia vê-la envolta em seda e saias em um nobre salão reverenciando com a mesma graça com que o fazia vestida como homem.

Encantado também milady. Desculpe-me pelo inconveniente que a senhorita passou, eu tento manter essas estradas limpas, mas parece que para cada um que prendemos aparecem dois no lugar. Mas me fale Lady Virgínia, o que a jovem lady faz sem escolta nesta estrada? Onde estão seus irmãos ou seu marido que não aqui a protegendo?

Como o senhor viu, eu não necessito de um homem para me proteger, nem a mim nem a minhas servas, e quanto a meus irmãos, não que seja da sua conta, mas eles estão no castelo de Weasley junto com o Duque de Potter que vai me matar se descobrir que eu rasguei suas roupas. Daqui a alguns dias eles devem chegar por essas terras, aos poucos eu acho. Afinal não podem todos fugir como eu o fiz!

Milady fugiu?

Sim. Meus irmãos nem Harry queriam me deixar vir até minhas terras antes de me casar, então fugi. Agora com licença senhor mas preciso ajudar minhas servas a arrumar a carruagem para seguirmos viagem para minhas terras.

Antes que ele pudesse falar algo mais ela se encaminhou até as servas e distribuiu ordens e tarefas, em poucos minutos a carruagem estava em pé e pronta para seguir viagem. A jovem montou na égua toda branca e veio em sua direção e falou.

Espero a sua alteza em três dias para o chá. Espero que não se envolva com a minha briga com meus irmãos que talvez desejem me levar de volta para o castelo de Weasley. Até.

Draco só conseguiu gritar um - em três dias - antes que a jovem sumisse na curva da estrada. Sua mente estava a divagar enquanto ele montava e galopava. Só acordou quando viu que tinha chegado em seu castelo. Desmontou e entrou no castelo se dirigindo para a biblioteca e lá se servindo de uma bebida para conseguir assimilar as diversas sensações que aquela donzela lhe despertara. Ela não precisava e nem pedira sua proteção só lhe participara que talvez houvesse luta dela com os irmãos, mesmo assim ele queria protegê-la de tudo e todos. Ela também não era casada, noiva talvez, daquele tal de Harry Potter, mas que tipo de noivo merecia uma mulher se nem a acompanhara em uma viagem tão perigosa, devia ser o noivo afinal ela se mostrara muito preocupada com o rasgo da túnica a ponto de ignorar o próprio corte na sua pele! Esse Potter não merecia lady tão bela e corajosa, Draco se dava conta agora que se apaixonara pela dama no momento em que seus olhos se encontraram. Resolveu que Lady Virgínia seria sua, e somente sua, que faria ela o amar como ele a amava.

Draco, me explique agora mesmo que grossura foi aquela na frente de Lady Parkinson? Você terá de se desculpar com ela agora mesmo!

A mãe de Draco adentrara na sala e falava com ele naquele tom novamente, o tom de quem fala com uma criança de três anos. Agora porem isso não irritou a Draco, o que o deixou com raiva foi o fato de ela ter lhe interrompido os pensamentos.

Mãe, cale-se! Eu não tenho mais três anos, já sou um homem e o senhor destas terras. Cale-se ou saia de minhas terras.

Oh!

Narcisa empalideceu. Era uma bela mulher, ainda jovem, loira e magra. Porem sempre achara que dominava o filho. Agora ela se dava conta ele não iria se dobrar a suas vontades como o pai dele sempre fizera. Mas ao contrario, seu filho lhe mostrara que ela ficaria desamparada sem a boa vontade dele.

Não faça essa cara de desespero mãe. Não vai fazer comigo o que fazia com meu pai. Eu vou me casar, porem vou casar com a mulher que eu escolher. E nunca vou pedir desculpas para aquela parva horrorosa que a senhora escolheu para mim. Já estou pensando em meu casamento, já escolhi a futura Duquesa de Malfoy, na verdade tomarei chá com ela daqui a três dias. Por favor se retire mãe, pois quero ficar sozinho para poder pensar.

Narcisa saiu silenciosamente da biblioteca, seu reinado havia acabado e nada que ela fizesse poderia reverter isso. Nunca amara o marido, desprezara-o a maior parte da vida, porem fora obrigada a casar com ele e atormentava-o por isso. Ele bem sabia que ela nunca o amara, mas mimava-a e satisfazia todas suas vontades na tentativa de comprar-lhe a afeição. Porem Narcisa amara e fora amada e tivera de abdicar desse amor ao ser forçada a casar com o pai de Draco, talvez por isso despreza-se tanto o marido e se afastara do filho deles. Achava que Draco era exatamente igual ao pai. Cobiçoso e cruel, porem acabara de ver que havia muito dela em Draco. Agora via que ele não era filho só de Lúcio. Era filho dela também , ela reconhecera aquele brilho no olhar que via no espelho em sua mocidade, quando achava que amar era o bastante. Somente depois de tantos anos entendia que abdicara não só de seu amor, mas também de seu filho, e a culpa disso não era só de Lúcio, era sua também, afinal ela afastara o filho dela.

"Meu filho está apaixonado por uma mulher misteriosa" ela sussurrou para si mesma, sorriu e prometeu que faria de tudo para que seu filho tivesse e vivesse o amor que a ela fora negado. Era o mais próximo de seu amor que ela chegaria, poder ver o filho feliz, amando e sendo amado, vivendo esse amor. Ela fora infeliz, mas seu filho não teria o mesmo destino. Ele casaria com a mulher que o fizera se apaixonar tão profunda e rapidamente. Caminhava apresada pelos corredores até a cozinha, onde encontraria a governanta.

Senhora Dinks, houve algum viajante hoje na estrada?

Se a mulher estranhou a pergunta não o demonstrou.

Houve sim Duquesa. Parece que a jovem Lady Virgínia de Weasley passou hoje pelas estradas rumo a suas terras. Parece que foi atacada por bandoleiros e os prendeu, ela esta exatamente como me lembrava dela.

Como assim, senhora Dinks?

A Duquesa não deve se lembrar do tempo em que os Weasley vinham a suas terras nos verões, mas eram uma família incomum. O finado Barão e sua esposa tiveram seis filhos e uma única filha, a caçula dessa prole. Porem ela foi criada como os irmãos. Treinada como um guerreiro e lapidada para ser uma lady. Quando pequena sempre se encontrava caçando ou brincando com os irmãos por esses campos. E como era belo ver aquelas sete cabeças flamejante, pois são todos ruivos, em contraste com o verde da vegetação. Agora a pequena já é uma moça e voltou para cuidar das terras que seu pai lhe deixou, será ótimo para o povo daqui pois nenhum bandido atacara por aqui tendo a Leoa de Weasley para caçá-los.

Narcisa sorriu e se despediu da mulher dando-lhe instruções para o jantar. Tinha muito em que pensar e o que fazer. "Amanha vou conhecer minha futura nora", com esse pensamento esbarrou no filho e antes de perder a chance de falar-lhe comunicou.

Draco, vou providencia a partida de Lady Parkinson para amanha de manha mesmo. E espero que você não vá precisar de mim pela tarde, pois vou estar ausente. Acabei de saber que nossa vizinha Lady Virgínia chegou hoje em suas terras, por isso vou amanha lá para oferecer a ajuda que ela precisar e nossa amizade.

Desculpe-me a grosseria de alguns minutos atrás. Jamais a expulsaria de sua casa, e obrigado por se oferecer para ajudar Lady Virgínia, eu a encontrei na estrada hoje, ela me convidou para o chá daqui a três dias, talvez precise de ajuda para organizar a casa. E espero que a senhora entenda o por que eu não posso me casar com uma mulher que não foi escolhida por mim.

Eu sei meu filho. Desculpe-me por não ter visto que você era meu filho também, e não só de sue pai. Fico feliz ao ver que você tem mais fibra e coragem do que eu tive.

Narcisa fez um breve carinho na face do filho, na face de seu filho, e continuou seu caminho pois ainda precisava se livrar de Parkinson.

Ela não viu que seu filho ficou para traz, em choque, com a mão no rosto que tinha sido acariciado por sua mãe pela primeira vez em sua vida. E não viu também o sorriso de prazer que ele fez ao entender que sua mãe seria sua aliada para conquistar o amor de Virgínia.


End file.
